


Speaking in Code

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Coercion, Community: daily_deviant, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Speaking in Code

  
  
**Title:** Speaking in Code  
**Author:**[](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Kingsley/Draco, secondary Kingsley/Percy, implied Draco/Teddy  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Handkerchief codes, jewelry, sexual harassment  
**Other Warnings:** Blow-jobs, bondage, coercion, dominance, dub-con, orgasm denial, piercing, rough sex plus D/s in the secondary pairing of Kingsley/Percy  
**Word Count:** ~2300  
**Summary/Description:** Kingsley has ways of getting what he wants, for both business and pleasure.  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you as always to [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/). ♥ I modified the handkerchiefs into bracelets. More about the code can be read [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Handkerchief_code).

So Draco Malfoy wanted someone to fuck tonight, Kingsley thought to himself as he watched him rolling a cherry around in his mouth, eying the other men in the club, a navy blue bracelet around his left wrist. Sizing him up, Kingsley reached into the pocket of his robes and transfigured a decidedly orange bracelet for his left wrist, which he carefully tucked under the sleeve of his robes, then transfigured another bracelet to a vivid purple and slipped it on the same wrist making sure only the purple was visible.  
   
"Draco," Kingsley said in his best low sultry voice, as he walked into Draco's field of vision. The expression on his pale face was priceless, a hint of shock and a blush of embarrassment, but just as quickly as it appeared, he tucked it away.  
   
"Sir," Draco started as he met Kingsley's eyes, but Kingsley waved his hand to dismiss the formality.  
   
"None of that now. We aren't here on the Ministry's watch. What you do on your own time isn't anyone's business but your own." Kingsley sat on the barstool next to Draco. "Let me buy you a drink."  
   
He indicated to the bartender with two fingers and noticed Draco eying his bracelet.  
   
He could see a bit of Lucius's aptitude for negotiation flaring in his son's grey eyes. Draco nodded toward his own bracelet.  
   
"Interested?"  
   
"I think something can be arranged," Kingsley said taking a sip of his whisky. Just what the arrangement might be, Draco didn't need to know—yet.  
   
Just then, Percy sidled up next to Kingsley, fuchsia bracelet on his left wrist.  
   
"Have you found someone that wants to play, pet?" Kingsley asked rubbing his hand over Percy's arse. He could tell the answer would be no as Percy would have flinched from the touch if he'd already had a good spanking tonight.  
   
"No, sir." Percy looked at Draco, brows furrowing before turning his attention back to Kingsley.  
   
"I'll call for you when I need you," Kingsley said softly, kissing and nipping at Percy's lips before pulling back. "Draco and I will be in room eleven."  
   
"Yes, sir." Percy nodded politely to both, then was swept away as he wandered into the crowd.  
   
Draco looked at him appraisingly. "The Minister's Pet has new meaning now."  
   
Kingsley laughed warmly. "It does indeed. Shall we go?"  
   
Draco drank the last of his whisky, his throat working to swallow the amber liquor. Kingsley imagined himself licking along that pale skin, leaving bite marks on his neck and chest—_Best abandon that thought . . . for now_.  
   
Standing smoothly, Draco held his head high as he walked by the other men still on the prowl, perhaps proud of his catch, Kingsley thought with a grin. His own body was already humming with excitement at his special plans for the night.  
   
When they reached the corridor that led to the rooms, Draco stepped aside and waited for Kingsley to lead the way. At the door marked 'Eleven', Kingsley touched the door handle and it opened instantly.  
   
"I hope security in this place is better than that," Draco drawled as he shut the door behind them. Kingsley locked and warded it.  
   
As he shrugged out of his robes, he let the cat of out the bag. "Actually, this is my club. Customers need a key."  
   
"You are a busy man, Minister," Draco replied, his eyes on Kingsley's chest as he unbuttoned his shirt—the gold hoop in each nipple perfectly matched to the earring he wore.  
   
"A man in my line of work needs a place to play in his free time." He flicked one of the hoops with his forefinger, sending a thrill of arousal down his spine.   
   
"Is this when we negotiate terms?" Draco asked as he took off his white office shirt, setting it atop his robes, his blue bracelet plainly visible on his wrist.  
   
Kingsley turned away from him as he slipped off the shirt. "It is, in fact, that time. However, I'm afraid I need to clarify the rules of our game." As he turned back around, Draco caught sight of the second bracelet.  
   
"What's that? 'Anything goes'?"  
   
"That, Draco, is Owner's Prerogative." Kingsley twirled his wand in his fingers, subtly reminding Draco who held the power in the room. Draco could try to disarm him, even hex him, but Kingsley was quite sure it wouldn't come to that. "We shall play by my rules tonight. There may even be a possibility of advancement at the Ministry if things go well."  
   
Draco crossed his arms over his chest trying but failing to look defiant. "And if I refuse?"  
   
"I'm afraid you may be looking for another position in the morning, and I'd hate to have to let you go like I did your former co-worker, Terry Boot." Kingsley tapped his wand against the button and zip on his trousers then pulled his cock free from his pants. "Ah, that's much better. As I was saying, I know you want _this_." He stroked himself slowly and smiled at the hunger in Draco's eyes. He took quite a bit of pride in the effect his size had on his partners.  
   
Kingsley pushed his trousers down to his ankles and stepped out of them, then climbed onto the bed, eyes never leaving Draco's thin frame. Settling himself back against the headboard, he began stroking his cock again.  
   
"Surely a Slytherin such as yourself can see the opportunity I am affording you." Kingsley knew he had him as his Slytherin pride wouldn't allow him to miss the chance to move up the ladder at the office.  
   
"Is this a one-off or are you going to blackmail me at will?" Draco asked.  
   
"No, not blackmail, Draco." Kingsley shook his head. "I only insist on the one encounter. If you are interested in a second liaison, you certainly may approach me again."  
   
He watched as Draco weighed his options and was delighted when he approached the bed.  
   
"Excellent decision, Draco." Thrusting into his fist, Kingsley sighed. "Why don't we take the edge off a bit first?" Removing his hand from his length, Kingsley put both hands behind his head and waited, his cock standing at attention.  
   
Draco clambered onto the bed and settling himself between Kingsley's legs, tentatively licked up the thick length before him. Taking the head into his mouth, Draco licked lightly around the crown, used his teeth gently on the foreskin, earning a deep rumbling groan from Kingsley.  
   
"I should have realized you'd be good at this," Kingsley purred as he watched his cock disappearing into Draco's mouth. He ran one of his large hands through Draco's pale hair, loving the contrast between them. Lazily he thrust his hips, bumping the back of Draco's throat. Draco used one of his hands to roll Kingsley's balls, the other stroking the base of his cock. A quick flick of his tongue to the slit and Kingsley gripped Draco's hair tightly to pull him off.  
   
"Time to try something different." Kingsley slipped off the bed and took in the smooth, creamy skin before him. "Lie on your back and grasp the headboard with both hands." Draco did as he was told, and Kingsley flicked his wand, tying Draco's wrists to the headboard. Reaching into the toy box at the foot of the bed, he pulled out a ball gag and flicked it toward Draco's face, where it buckled itself behind his head.  
   
Draco tried to speak past the gag but it was impossible.  
   
"Shh, you'll love it, Draco," Kingsley said in his deep voice. "Trust me."  
   
He took out a couple other items that Draco didn't need to see just yet and set them down at the foot of the bed for later. "I think this cockring might be necessary though." Kingsley chuckled as Draco's eyes widened.  
   
"You don't want to come too soon, do you?" Draco shook his head. "I didn't think so."  
   
Kingsley tossed the cockring, which landed right on target on Draco's erect cock and then slowly slid itself to the base and tightened magically, making Draco moan behind the gag, saliva beginning to peek out from the corners of his mouth.  
   
Climbing back onto the bed, Kingsley knelt between Draco's legs and rolled his balls in his hand. Bending forward, covering Draco's body with his own, Kingsley licked over Draco's collarbones before sucking hard, making sure to leave a mark.  
   
"Oh, that's a good look for you, Draco." Kingsley proceeded to lick and suck and bite Draco, marking his stomach, chest, and thighs liberally, the reddish purple bruises marring his pale flesh perfectly. Draco whimpered as Kingsley sucked his inner thighs, never so much as brushing across his needy aching cock.

Finally Kingsley sat back to admire his work. Reaching for his wand, he tapped it against the ball gag and it turned into a ring instead just large enough to slide his cock into. Placing a knee on either side of Draco's torso, he leaned forward, slipping his cock into the ring until he heard Draco gag. Gripping the headboard, he fucked Draco's face as deep as he could go, loving the choking sounds Draco made when he went a little too far.  
   
The warm wet suction felt so good he almost didn't pull out in time, the first few spurts of fluid going down Draco's throat. Kingsley then pulled out of Draco's mouth, spilling the rest on Draco's chest, the thick pearly come pooling at his neck.  
   
Kingsley licked up the pooling come and then bit down hard on the column of his neck.  
   
"That was fun, wasn't it?" Draco nodded obediently. Kingsley chuckled deeply then pinched one of his own nipples sending a frisson straight to his cock. "I think you'd really enjoy one of these."  
   
Draco's brow furrowed and he shook his head, mumbling as he tried to speak past the gag. Kingsley tapped it again with his wand and it turned back into a ball gag.  
   
"How else will I know I've already had you unless I mark you?" Kingsley paused for a moment giving Draco time to think. "All right?" Draco nodded, hair falling across his face.  
   
"Then I shall give you something to remember me by," Kingsley replied as he brushed the hair out of Draco's eyes.  
   
Kingsley pinched and pulled the pink nipple until it was tight. "It will only hurt for a moment." Kingsley traced over the nipple with his wand, chilling the skin to take the edge off.  
   
"Shhh," he said soothingly as he Summoned a thin needle from where he'd left it at the end of the bed and deftly drove it through the tiny pink nub. Draco groaned behind the gag, arching his back slightly though Kingsley held him in place. His cock twitched giving away the pleasure he felt in the pain of it.  
   
"I knew you'd like it," Kingsley chuckled. "_Accio_ ring." A small hoop smacked into his hand from the foot of the bed. "Silver for a Slytherin such as yourself, I think." He slid it through and snapped it in place before waving a simple healing spell over the flesh.  
   
"Beautiful." He bent his head and licked across the nipple with a broad stripe of his tongue. Draco shivered, his back arching into the touch, his cock still hard and leaking.  
   
"I believe you wanted someone to fuck tonight?" Kingsley asked as he continued licking and tweaking Draco's nipples. "Just nod your head if you are still interested." Draco nodded, his cock throbbing its agreement.  
   
"Percy," Kingsley called to the empty room watching as Draco looked around as if expecting to see Percy step out from behind the wardrobe. Only moments later, Percy stepped into the room still looking perfectly kept. "Draco would like someone to fuck. Have you seen a suitable bottom?"  
   
"I believe so, sir," Percy replied nodding curtly. "I'll send him up, shall I?"  
   
"Please. You shall have your reward if everything proceeds nicely." Kingsley began stroking Draco's cock with one hand, while he continued his abuse of the tender nipple with the other.  
   
"Thank you, sir," Percy replied happily as he left. Kingsley bowed his head toward Draco's straining length, tasting the drop of fluid at the tip.  
   
"Mmm, that's nice." He licked again, then took Draco's cock in his mouth to the root. He was the perfect size really, thick enough to fill his mouth generously. Kingsley reached for his own reawakening cock and gave it a gentle squeeze, moaning around his mouthful.  
   
"Nnngh!" Draco grunted, thrusting into Kingsley's mouth.   
   
There was a tentative knock at the door and Kingsley pulled his mouth off Draco's cock with a pop, and wrapping a dressing gown around himself before he answered, found himself looking at a barely of age, Teddy Lupin.  
   
"I must have the wrong room," Teddy stuttered, looking around wildly. Kingsley smiled and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him.  
   
"Not at all, Teddy." Kingsley indicated the navy blue bracelet on his right wrist. "You see, Draco is wearing its match on his left." Teddy's eyes widened as he saw Draco tied up on the bed, gag in his mouth, body peppered with bite marks, cock hard and slick.

Teddy looked at Draco and then back at Kingsley. "Sir?" his voice cracking as he spoke.  
   
"You had your coming of age party a few months ago, am I right?" Kingsley said in a soothing, warm voice.  
   
"Yes, this past April."  
   
"Perfect. I'd have hated for someone under age to have slipped past my security wards."  
   
Kingsley began to help Teddy out of his robes, inhaling the sweet scent of sweat and innocence.  
   
"This is your first time, isn't it, Teddy?" The boy nodded, his pulse visible at his neck and temple. "Good thing I'll be here make sure Draco takes very good care of you."


End file.
